


If the Ouija Board Says So...

by surprisinglyokaytea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Ouija Board, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisinglyokaytea/pseuds/surprisinglyokaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S TIME FOR A HALLOWEEN FIC!!<br/>GET PUMPED!<br/>All the little baby marvel kiddies play with an ouija board during a halloween party and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lead-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are any errors (and if there are any, please let me know!) I was just so pumped bu the whole halloween thing and a tumblr post. inspired me and I just had to do it.

"Ahaa! What is this?" Thor exclaimed, pulling a dusty ouija board out of the closet. 

"No way, Tony, you do not still have one of those creepy things," said Steve, much to Bucky's amusement.

"Steve. Are you afraid of a board with some letters on it?" Bucky asked with a grin, "Please tell me that you, with your millions of pounds of muscle, are afraid of playing with an ouija board." 

"I'm not afraid... I just... Think it's a stupid game and we are too old to play it that's all."

"Guys, we have to play it if only because Stevie here is afraid of it," Natasha jumped in. Steve saw Bucky give her a high-five from the corner of his eye and started to seriously reconsider his friend choices. 

"Yeah man, come on, it's Thor's first Halloween in the states, and it's our first Halloween being able to drive, we're going to play this thing whether you like it or not," Sam added. 

Betrayal. Utter betrayal at the hand of his second best friend. Steve sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. His really creepy, ouija-filled fate. Stupid Halloween. 

Everyone started moving into the living room, following Tony and the board. Steve stayed behind. And he definitely did not lag because he was scared. He just really needed to. Uh. Make sure his shoes were tied. Yeah that's it. Shoes.

"Hey Steve," Natasha poked Steve (even though he swore that she had gone into the other room), "maybe the board will have something to say about you and Bucky, hmm? Maybe it'll tell you to man up, HMMM?" This thought was driven home by a no-so-gentle punch to Steve's now slightly sore arm. 

"Shut up, Nat, I mean it. I don't care what you say about me and Bucky being meant to be and I promise you that he does not think of me that way and I swear to God if you make that weird-ass board say something about me and him having-- Oh hi Bucky I din't see you there right behind Natasha!" Steve willed his blood to back down from his face ( _Yeah nope,_ his traitor brain told him, _you're definitely still blushing_ ).

"Hey Steve, I hope you've got your brown pants on because we're all set up and about to start the spooky stuff... Unless, of course, you're too scared," Bucky smirked. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on," Steve replied, deciding to ignore a coughed "or maybe off" from Natasha, and followed Bucky to the room where the Ouija board waited.


	2. Make out. Just do it. Let's go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second parrrttt

"Are you ready, kids?" Sam asked when Natasha, Steve, and Bucky made their way into the room.

"Well, Bucky and I are. I don't know about Steve though..." Natasha said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Steve grumbled. 

"Wait! Nat, you light the candles," Tony said, "and I'll get the lights. Atmosphere is everything, people." With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness save for the few flickering dots of illumination provided by the candles. Steve swallowed, and judging by the snicker he heard from Bucky, it was audible. 

"How does one play with this board of ouija?" asked Thor. 

"Well everyone puts a finger or two on the little wooden bit and then we ask the spirits to condescend to our level," Clint said, "So let's go, everybody put their fingers on the wooden thing and let's do this."

After a moment of shuffling as everyone crowded closer to the board, Natasha said, "Spirits of the unknown, are you there? Are you listening?" Steve swore the candles flickered, and the room seemed at least ten times colder than the moment before. Why did Natasha have to be so good at being creepy. 

"Ooh spoopy," Clint whispered. After a few giggles and then a painful _thump_ , Clint was silent, and Natasha continued smoothly, "Spirits of the unknown, we ask again, are you there? Can you hear us?" The wooden planchette suddenly came to life with an unpleasant scratching sound, and it made its way to the "yes" on the board. Steve gave an involuntary shiver and Bucky bumped his shoulder, but it was too dark to see the expression on his face. 

"Welcome, Spirit. What do you want to tell us?" Nat continued, and the planchette started to shiver with energy and quickly moved to the letter "B," then "U," and then "C." 

"Uh, Mr. Spirit? Are you spelling 'Bucky'?" Bucky asked. The wooden piece moved quickly to "yes" and then jerked back to the alphabet. Tony started to spell the movements out loud: "A.. N... D... Okay I think it's safe to say that it's saying 'and' so it's 'Bucky and' so far." The planchette started moving once again after this announcement and everyone started chanting along with Tony: "S... T... E... V... E..." And at this, Steve felt the blood drain out of his face. If Nat was doing this he would kill her. For real. But he was cut off from his thoughts when everyone's hands started moving and the "spirit" started talking again. "M... A... K... E... O... U... T..."

After that, complete silence. The board had spelled "Bucky and Steve make out." No one moved or said a word. Steve gave a shaky laugh, "Ha ha, guys very funn--" but he was interrupted by Bucky. 

"Well, I mean, if the spirit says we should make out, I guess we have to make out? Right? Wouldn't want to anger the spirit or anything," he said, face covered in shadows. Steve tried to listen for any sarcasm or jokeyness in his voice, but Bucky seemed 100% serious. 

Did Bucky actually want to kiss him? No way. 

Then everyone else chimed in, "Yeah, you know you guys should definitely do it, I hear that weird things happen if you don't do what it says" "I agree I mean just a few kisses, maybe a little soft groping, take one for the team, you know?" "IF THE SPIRIT OF OUIJA SAYS SO YOU MUST DO IT."

Steve angled his body towards Bucky, "Hey, are you serious? Are we going to do this?"

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to, but aren't you afraid of angering the spirits?" he replied. Steve took a deep breath, and then fumbled around in the semi-dark until his hand found Bucky's knee. He paused and then leaned in. 

The beginning of the kiss was awkward, they bumped noses a little and the alignment was off, but Bucky changed the angle of his head and WOW THAT FELT GREAT. Steve put one hand on Bucky's jaw and the other in his hair. When he gave the hair a little tug, Bucky let out a soft moan and opened his lips involuntarily. Steve took the opportunity to lightly nibble on Bucky's lower lip and was rewarded by a tongue going into his mouth and woah Bucky was _really_ kissing back and was Natasha right? Did he actually like Steve back? Steve tried to hold back a moan as Bucky shifted into his lap and all of the sudden he was sort of rubbing down and-- "Ahem?" someone coughed. 

Steve and Bucky froze. They disconnected with a slight popping noise ("Ew gross, guys, come on") and the room got quiet again. 

"Well, Clint," Natasha started, "You owe me 20 bucks." As the room filled with the sounds of people claiming their bets, Steve slid his hand into Bucky's and got a squeeze in return. 

Maybe Ouija boards weren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this piece of Halloween drabble. It's only been edited by me, so let me know of any mistakes. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if that's what you're into, but if not just go make yourself a cup of tea or something. It's all good.


End file.
